


Things Are Like That

by heavenlydevil



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Trans Male Character, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenlydevil/pseuds/heavenlydevil
Summary: "Yes, they're here. This is the official Dangan Ronpa hospital for recovering from the game. The people who are still in the game are there and unconcious now, of course, but those who died..." He trails off and looks at the papers again."Kaede Akamatsu, Angie Yonaga, Gonta Gokuharu, Nagisa Ouma, Kirumi Tojo, Korekiyo Shinguji, Miu Iruma, Rantaro Amami, Ryoma Hoshi, Tenko Chabashira... They're all here."Kaito takes a breath.They're alive.He feels tears prickle at his eyes but then...Wait.





	Things Are Like That

**Author's Note:**

> tw: transphobia, deadnaming

Kaito looks over Kokichi's thin, pale form. He could see his ribs and flat chest, and his smooth skin. Pale nipples. It was... it was masculine form, but still, somehow, weirdly beautiful. Weirdly attractive.

It's a weird thought and he stifles it.

He licks his lips and swallows. Thought of the other boy under the press come suddenly and he can't help sudden powerful urge to want to protect him. He looks so small and helpless right now, standing just in his trousers and fiddling his fingers. There's red blood over his arm, and even though Kaito has gotten used to blood, it still makes him feel slightly sick.

He starts to take off his coat, and that causes Kokichi to grin.

"Oh? Are we both stripping now, Momo-chan?" He gives quiet, weak giggle. "Whatcha gonna do to me?"

He ignores him and says nothing, because they both know what he's gonna do to him, soon, and instead drapes the coat over Kokichi. He looks even smaller there, underneath his giant coat. Confused, and tired. He grabs one sleeve with pale hand. Holds it tight. His knuckles are white.

"Momo-chan is so sweet to me, I could cry...." His voice is quiet and it doesn't even sound like a lie. Kaito feels like there's at least bit of truth in there, but maybe that's just hopeful thinking.

Kaito feels helpless now. He can't protect him any more than this, just give him one last small comfort. He strangely wants to touch him, but keeps his hands to himself, tightly at his sides.

He sighs.

Kokichi looks at him and they both know they can't stall anymore.

 

..

When Kaito flies to space, he thinks of everyone. Of course Maki and Shuuichi are most prominent, but others, too. Himiko, Tenko, Kirumi, Rantaro, Kaede.... Everyone.

Fleeting thought of Kokichi. Kokichi, who gives him anti-dote with gentle but shaking hands. Kokichi's face filled with pain from the arrows. Kokichi in his arms as they fight. Kokichi's small form under the press.

He coughs and smiles.

..

His eyes open.

That's... not supposed to happen, right?

He died.

He takes shaky breath. His mouth feels like cotton, and his throat is sore. He wants to scream but no sound comes out.

He looks around him. He's in a hospital bed, and there's machines all around him, beeping.He's hooked to them, he vaguely notices. He sees a button for calling for help, like in all hospital beds, and he reaches for it. His arms feel like heavy, like iron, but he manages to press it anyway.

His arm looks weird, and he stares at it, hovering over the white sheets. It's tan and thick, thicker than he remembers. Slightly flabby but muscular.

He lies his arm back down, and tries to relax. Whatever happened, where ever he is... It's no use panicking. He tries to keep his breath even, as he hears footsteps and sees nurses come over him, fuss him.

He hears their words like in a vacuum and he feels weak and tired, and helpless. He just lets them do their things, adjust machines and attempts at soothing words and at one point, when they're giving him different sort of medicine, he falls asleep again.

..

He opens his eyes again. He feels surprised, he was almost convinced he wouldn't wake up again. He feels groggy again, and he slowly lift his head up. He hopes he'll start feeling better soon, stronger, more like himself. But maybe this is aftermath of death?

And then he notices it, a new thing, an unusual thing. There's person in his room. They're sitting on a chair and looking over a book, looking focused over it, but also somewhat tired.

They look familiar, but different. Black hair, ratty and glistening with sweat, and pale skin. Their body looks formless in huge sweatpants and oversized sweater. Hands and feet are absolutely tiny, and they're very short.

He coughs and person whips their head up, quickly. They have soft, plump face, baby face. Their eyes look surpised and there's slight edge of panic to it.

They stare at each other for a while, and Kaito tries to recognise them in still his hazy mind.

He opens his mouth to say something, and then a nurse opens the door, holding food tray.

She gives them both a gentle smile, but there's edge to it. As if smiling to misbehaving child. She looks at the person.

"Hello, Nagisa. Are you visiting Kaito? You're not supposed to be here, but...."

The person looks panicked and gets up suddenly, the chair scratching the floor. There's a blank look over their face, and then they run, out of the door, footsteps echoing.

Kaito stares.

He knows the person, he knows he does. But he can't remember anybody named Nagisa. 

..

A person in a suit explains to him what happened. He meets several nurses who bring him food and medicine and magazines, but they keep their mouth shut, only saying vague, cryptical things.

Then the official looking person arrives, with paperwork and suitcase, and he explains.

Dangan Ronpa. It was game. It happened in virtual reality.

There's lots of other words he says, too, official and techinical sounding words but that's all Kaito can focus. It wasn't real.

It wasn't real.

"So everybody... everybody is alive? They're here?" He asks, hoarse.

The man pauses and shuffles his papers, looks at them.

"Yes, they're here. This is the official Dangan Ronpa hospital for recovering from the game. The people who are still in the game are there and unconcious now, of course, but those who died..." He trails off and looks at the papers again.

"Kaede Akamatsu, Angie Yonaga, Gonta Gokuharu, Nagisa Ouma, Kirumi Tojo, Korekiyo Shinguji, Miu Iruma, Rantaro Amami, Ryoma Hoshi, Tenko Chabashira... They're all here."

Kaito takes a breath.

They're alive.

He feels tears prickle at his eyes but then...

Wait.

"Nagisa Ouma?" He thinks maybe he didn't hear it right, but...

"Oh, right!" He gives stiff smile. "You know her better as Kokichi Ouma! She asked to be a boy in this stimulator. Of course we alter everybody's looks a bit so public doesn't recognise you, but..." He coughs. "It was highly unusual. Still, she's here!"

Kaito's mind swims. Kokichi is alive but he's not... Kokichi? This doesn't seem somehow right. There's something off about the people here, but... well, maybe he can talk to... Ouma. Maybe he can talk to Ouma.

He only nods and the person smiles and talks more.

Kaito feels tired. He absently wishes he would shut up.

...

It's two days after he woke up, and the food and medicine do him miracles. A cheerful nurse comes to his room after him waking up from a nap, and announces that he can go to commom room, and meet others. 

His breath catches in throat and he swallows, hard. He can see them again.

She loads him in a wheelchair, and he protests weakly, too weakly, but she doesn't even seem to hear her. He gives up soon enough, and lets instead anticipation fill his stomach up.

She feels him through a corridor, filled with doors with numbers. There's so many of them, but soon enough they arrive in open room, somewhat cosy living room type of thing. It has TV and some mismatched couches and couple sad-looking plants. There's books and dvds in a shelf. It's pretty simple.

And, of course, there's people.

He can recognise them, even though they look slightly different. They still have familiar air to them.

There's Kirumi watching TV with Tenko and Angie, all in comfortable looking outfits. Tenko looks familiar enough, only chubbier and her face uneven and with pimple scarring. She still has a choker. It's weird seeing Kirumi in such casual clothes, but otherwise she looks very same, her hair just looks bit longer and messier. Angie has colorful shirt but she's in sweats like others, and her hair is in comfy looking bun on top. She has colorful bracelets all over her wrists.

There's Gonta holding a book in his big hands, in armchair, still barefeet. Kaede is talking with Miu, both sitting on the floor, with (curiously) matching bracelets. Miu is also chubby but still as... well-endowed as ever, and has hot pink shirt, and shorts, and Kaede is only one in jeans. Her hair is pulled back with colorful pins.

And then there's two people playing board games at a table, one with home-dyed slightly green, dirty hair and dark roots, and the black-haired familiar form that visited his room earlier.

The nurse behind him gives cheerful "hello, look who came to visit!" and then everybody turns to him and he tries to give them an easy-looking, maybe somewhat victorous grin. It doesn't work quite as well as he hoped, but he's still met with smiles and excited faces.

"Tenko knew Momota would come to visit soon!"

"No, Angie knew that! Hahahah, silly Tenko!" 

"Momota! It's so nice to see you!"

The people gather around him, and he wants to cry, from happiness, relief, something. Instead, he smiles and tries to chat, but he notices a figure left behind. Black-haired one.

He notices Rantaro following his eyes, curious and worried. He sighs and gives Kaito a smile, then goes back to table to nudge to figure, who's staring blankly at the table.

Kaito looks away and instead responds to Angie's excited hug and laughs.  
..

He's sitting on his wheelchair, after having chatted with all of them (except Ryouma and Korekiyo, who weren't there) and he feels strange sort of tiredness to him, that others seemed to feel too. It was like they were all left tired by social interactions, or by the happiness, or by thr killing game, he doesn't quite know. One by one, they left to their own devices, Miu and Kaede seemingly sticking together, locking pinkies, as well as Angie and Tenko. He's glad that Angie and Tenko didn't seem to have hard feeling towards each other but... he can't help but think there must be some who have. After all, they were killing each other. 

He's absently leafing through a book when he sees two small feet in his vision.

He looks up, and sees messy black hair, and two nervous eyes, looking away.

He closes his book and smiles.

"Wanna talk?"

Ouma gives a tight nod.

..

They can't actually go to anywhere very private, seeing as they aren't allowed outside, nor in each other's rooms. First time he saw Ouma in his room, they were there unallowed.

So instead, Ouma wheels him to couple of tables in the corridor where everybody's rooms are, and where there's some bookshelves, and sits in chair across him in a table.

"So, ummm," he scratches his head with one hand, feeling awkward. Ouma looks at him, finally, slightly curious and testy looking.

 

"How you've been?" He smiles.

Ouma picks at fuzz at their sweater and looks thoughtful.

"Fine. I'm... I'm fine." Their voice is higher than he remembers, but.... guess it's understandable.

"I'm sorry, ummm." He clears his throat, and Ouma looks surprised. "I'm sorry about. Y'know. Killing you." Geez, he really could've worded that better... still, he doesn't beat around the bush.

Ouma just looks slightly confused.

"No, it's fine. It was my plan." They say slowly, as if talking to a particularly dim-witted child. Like they can't even fanthom why Kaito would think this.

Kaito's pretty sure he's never seen Ouma so tight-lipped and he sighs.

Then he thinks back to Ouma, in the room with the press. He remembers their flat chest, their definitely masculine chest and pale skin. He can't help but direct his eyes toward this Ouma's chest.

Ouma notices, of course they do.

"What, you wanna see my tits?" They bark, blankly and matter of-fact. Kaito recoils and blushes slightly. But he's almost happy to hear them sound so much like their usual self. Well, more like it, at least.

"No, I mean, I just..." He sighs. "Are you... what... gender... are you?" He thinks there must be better way to ask this, but he can't think of any. 

Ouma chews his thumb, a familiar gesture.

After a pause, they answer.

"I'm a boy."

He looks at his laps, at his fingers.

Kaito nods.

"Okay."

Ouma looks up, keeping his head down but looking from under his bangs. He looks bashful.

"Can you... Like, I don't know if killing each other counts as being familiar enough to use first names but if you do want to, can you call me Kokichi?" He plays with his hair. "Nurses here insist to call me Nagisa, but..." his face scrunches up.

Kaito raises eyebrow.

"Why do they do that? If you don't wanna be called that, it's easy enough to respect, man."

Kokichi pauses and then gives giggle, familiar sound. Higher than usually but still familiar.

"I don't know! They're super dumb." He leans forward, looking excited for a change.

"Like, they don't even want to call me Ouma! They insinst on Nagisa, almost like..." he leans back, looking solemn again.

"Almost like they wanna be buttholes on purpose." He pouts. It's familiar, and even though his words are sad, Kaito feels fondness towards him.

And anger.

Not towards him, but... Why do the nurses have to be so bad? Why do they have to hurt this boy's feelings? Familiar urge to protect him comes back.

He reaches over, and Kokichi flinches a bit. He slowly puts his hand on his head and gives a small ruffle, then takes it back.

He grins when Kokichi blushes. But soon enough, he grins too, teasingly.

"Awww, did Momo-chan take liking in me when he killed me?" He puts one finger over his lips.

Kaito rolls his eyes.

"Shut up, idiot. That's the dumbest thing ever."

"Wow, what call-out! I'm beaten," he says and falls dramatically back in his chair.

"You better be! I am, after all, the great Kaito Momota!" He grins and gives thumbs up. Now it's Kokichi's turn to roll his eyes.

He gets up, and swiftly takes step towards him and leans on Kaito's chair.

"Maybe Momo-chan really did take liking in me?" He grins, and now it's something more intimate. Kaito can't look away, even though he feels like he should.

Kokichi bats his eyelashes, and smiles.

"Does Momo-chan feel attracted to little old me? Nishihsihi.... Maybe he likes boys with tits and..."

Kaito coughs loudly, because he does NOT wanna hear the end of that. Nor think about that. Nope.

"Anyway! How have you been liking it here?" He asks, bit too loud.

Kokichi pouts, and slinks to the floor next to Kaito's wheelchair. And that's... moving forward from that.

"It's alright. Nurses are dumb and mean and it's boring here."

"More boring than killing game, then?" He asks, playful. They keep skirting around this topic, but... well, maybe best way to deal with this with Kokichi is with fun.

Kokichi grumbles and grabs bit of his hair.

"Definitely. No entertaining astronauts or detectives, here."

"You found me entertaining?" Kaito honestly feels surprised. He thought Kokichi just thought he was dumb.

"Hmmm. Maybe, I guess. You'll have to figure it out," he says, and it lacks the familiar edge. the bite.

"Awww, come on! I'm not like Shuichi! I'm not here to figure things out like that!" He laughs.

Kokichi studies his face for a moment and then looks away. There's small smile on his lips.

"No. You're definitely not."

**Author's Note:**

> uh, here we goooo! let's all hope i actually finish this, i haven't actually finished longfic... but... well! 
> 
> i hope you like this!!


End file.
